Urknall
by bells-mannequin
Summary: Lily hat sich schon viel von James nehmen lassen - und nein, sie ist immer noch Jungfrau, meine Güte! Sie kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es ist er, der sie wieder daran erinnern, dass sie in schweren Zeiten leben, nicht die Slyths...
1. Nie

**Titel:** Urknall  
**Autorin:** ISNAS  
**Rating:** T (weil es ein bisschen zu ironisch und depressiv für K bzw. K+ ist)  
**Genre:** Drama, nja... Mittelding aus Humor und Parodie?, angedeutet _Liebe_ verträumt seufzt  
**Warnings:** Anfangs total MEGAUNLOGISCH. Zum Ende hin total MEGAUNLOGISCH. In der Mitte - wer hats geglaubt? - MEGAUNLOGISCH  
**Pairing:** _Eigentlich_ keins...uneigentlich bin ich einfach Lily-James-Fetischist... und daher L/J  
**Inhalt:** "Lily hat sich schon viel von James nehmen lassen (und nein, sie ist _immer noch _Jungfrau, meine Güte!). Sie kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es ist er, der sie wieder daran erinnern, dass sie in schweren Zeiten leben, nicht die Slyths, die sie als Schlammblut beschimpfen, mit seiner Mimik, die ihn oft an Ist-doch-alles-egal-wir-werden-eh-alle-bei-diesem-Krieg-draufgehen erinnert."  
**Disclaimer:** Ich bin unverkäuflich. Und meine Geschichten auch. Aber wenn zufällig ein Verleger kommen würde, und mir zufällig 3.456.332€ in die Hand drücken würde... dann würde ich nicht "Nein" sagen... tja, zu schade. Mir gehört nichts, außer der komischen Idee; Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Marauder, Snape, Evans - alles Joanne K. Rowlings!

**A/N:** Es ist ein 3-shot, und ich verstehe eigentlich nicht, was ich damit sagen will. Ich beschreibe keine expizite Szene... es ist eher ein _Gedankending_, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Wiederholt bitte ich um Reviews, meinetwegen auch so was wie "eY, iscH hAssE deIne FAnfIcKs. ScHreIb nisCh meR weItER." Dann weiß ich zumindest, dass ich irgendwas falsch gemacht habe /lacht/

Sou... jetzt gehts los mit dem ersten Teil (der zufälligerweise auch der kürzeste ist.)

* * *

**Urknall**

**Wut, ein Gefühl für eine liebende Retterin – _Sie „Nie…"_**

Er ist erfolgreich, klar.

Reich, intelligent, gutaussehend, charmant, jeden um den kleinen Finger wickeln könnend. Aber er ist trotzdem unzufrieden. Das sieht sie, mit jedem seiner Atemzüge. Mit jedem seiner albernen, dummen, unzulänglichen Sprüche, mit jedem seiner Streiche, die er mit seinen kleinen Kameraden allem, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist, spielt. Wenn Lily Evans ihn so sieht, hat sie das Gefühl, sie müsse Peeves holen, damit der Poltergeist Potter mit Wasserbomben bewerfen würde. Aber das ist wohl keine gute Idee.

Ein unaufmerksamer Betrachter würde behaupten, sein Gang wäre selbstbewusst – aber Lily erkennt – hat es schon vor jedem andren bemerkt, vor der ersten Verwandlungsstunde, vor der Hutauswahl –, dass es eine trotzige Art ist, als ob er mit jedem seiner Schritte fragen würde: _Ist das alles, was das Leben mir bietet?_ Und das regt sie auf. Und dann würde sie ihn gerne selbst mit Wasserbomben bewerfen – was wohl auch keine so gute Idee wäre.

Es gibt vieles, was sie begehrt, was sie wünscht und bisher hat sie nichts davon erreichen können. Wetten, dass er schon eine Menge Was-ich-will-Liste abhaken konnte? Und trotzdem bleibt _sie_ bei der Sache, nicht wahr? Man sollte von so einem wie _ihm _ein bisschen mehr Kraft und Stärke erwarten, oder?

Es ist so schwierig, sich jemandem wie ihm zu widersetzen. Ganz einfach, weil es _Potter _ist. Manchmal würde sie ihn gerne anschreien, weil es sich gut anfühlen würde, ihn zusammenzubrüllen. Lily hat es zwar noch nie gemacht, aber sie weiß es. Es könnte sogar noch besser sein als besagter Wasserbomben-Wunschtraum.

Lily hat sich schon viel von James nehmen lassen (und nein, sie ist _immer noch_ Jungfrau, meine Güte!). Sie kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es ist er, der sie wieder daran erinnern, dass sie in schweren Zeiten leben, nicht die Slyths, die sie als Schlammblut beschimpfen, mit seiner Mimik, die ihn oft an Ist-doch-alles-egal-wir-werden-eh-alle-bei-diesem-Krieg-draufgehen erinnert. Und dann… dann muss Lily an sich selbst denken und sie ertappt sich im Spiegel dabei, wie sie sich selbst mustert und den Blick sucht, den auch Potter hat. Sie findet ihn _immer_.

Potter ist ein Reinblut und – wie schon gesagt – eine Ausgeburt triefender Perfektion. Lily sagt, denkt es nicht gern, aber er ist es, und es scheint ihr trotzdem oft, dass er unzufrieden ist. Diese Wut, die er in sich trägt – ja, Lily glaubt langsam, ihm immer ähnlicher zu sein, als es gut für sie ist. Sie weiß es – wer will schon ebenso empfinden wie Potter? – aber es ist so. Und das kann Lily nicht verstehen. Wie kann _er_ die gleiche Ausgelaugtheit und Verzweiflung empfinden, wie _sie_ es tut? Sie _muss_ sich Sorgen machen, sie ist Muggelstämmige – das Schlammblut –, _sie _hat eine Schwester, die sie am liebsten tot sehen würde und bangt immer noch um ihren Ausbildungsplatz als Aurorin.

Auch das ist eine… Tat der Ohnmächtigkeit. Lily kann nichts machen, dagegen, dass ihre Eltern Nichtmagier sind, nichts dagegen machen, dass ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut sie verabscheut bis aufs letzte – aber sie kann diesem albernen, dummen, gefährlichen, muggelverachtenden, blutrünstigen _Lord_ – und wer nennt sich selbst denn bitteschön ‚Lord Voldemort'? – bekämpfen, kann es zumindest versuchen.

Und da ist es wieder. Lily kann es _versuchen_, Lily weiß, dass sie es kann, sie ist schließlich nicht dumm, aber sie hat nicht die Möglichkeit, die er hat.

Wenn sie den Mund aufmacht, und Extremitäten rauskommen, kann Lily nicht einfach mit den Schultern zucken und denken: _Hey, alles cool, die finden das doch bestimmt richtig geil, dass ich das gesagt habe, stimmt's?_

_Sie_ kann nicht sagen, was sie denkt, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken und _sie_ muss sich rechtfertigen, bei ihren Freunden, Lehrern, Feinden, _sie_ muss sich entschuldigen, auf dem Boden herumkriechen, weil sie etwas falsch gemacht hat, etwas, was nicht nach den Richtlinien ihrer _Freunde_ geht. Weil sie _perfekt_ ist, sagen alle. Weil sie einfach _wertlos_ ist, denkt sie selbst.

Also, verdammt noch mal, wie kann ein James Potter das Recht darauf beanspruchen, die gleiche Wut in sich zu tragen wie Lily Evans?


	2. Und Nimmer

Okay - hier wären wir mit dem 2. Streich meines fantastischen 3-shots! Dala - hier habt ihr die Scheiße! Nein, okay, lassen wir das Selbstverarsche meinerseits. Ich würd sagen, dass mit selbst der dritte Teil am besten gefällt, aber egal. Danke für die inexistenten Reviews, freut einen immer wieder.

Klinge ich wie eine alte, verbitterte Frau, die 20 Katzen hat? Ja, oder?

Naja - mittlerweile hab ich mich, denke ich, damit abgefunden, dass es nicht funktioniert, also, dass ich, egal wie viel ich bitte, keine Kommentare bekomme xD Liegt vielleicht an ?

Na egal - genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim 2. Chap!

* * *

**Unverständnis, ein Gefühl für ein werdendes Idol – **_**Er „… und nimmer"**_

James Thomas Potter schaut Lily Amelie Evans nicht gerne an. Es ist nicht so, dass sie besonders hässlich ist, nein, bei Merlin, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass er auf eine gewisse Art von ihr fasziniert ist.

Und das beunruhigt ihn.

James hat so etwas noch nie empfunden, er _will_ es auch nicht. Als ob das Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre. Bisher hat er sich mit One-Night-Stand zufrieden gegeben. Eine echte Beziehung, das weiß er, würde bei ihm nur für Brechreiz sorgen und für das arme Mädchen, das es mit ihm versuchen würde, zu Kummer und Suizidgedanken.

Es ist nicht so, dass er niemals eine Familie gründen will… aber… hmm… doch, es _ist_ so.

Bei dem Gedanken, sesshaft zu werden, fühlt er sich, als würde er mit Wasserbomben beworden.

Wenn er etwas hasst, dann Wasserbomben.

Manchmal, da wundert er sich, dass so viele mit ihm, mit James Potter, befreundet sein wollen. Er will rufen, dass sie ihm gefälligst in die Augen sehen sollen. _Seht mich an, seht mir in die Augen und sagt mir, dass ich perfekt bin._

Es klingt unglaublich schrecklich, arrogant, gemein, verzogen – eben typisch Potter –, wenn James das sagt, aber niemand kann bestreiten, dass er der unangefochtene Führer von Hogwarts ist, er selbst am allerwenigsten. Die Mädchen wollen ihn – sehen ihn schon als Auror, Spitzenquidditchspieler und/oder Zaubereiminister – die Jungs bewundern und verachten ihn zugleich. Die wenigsten wissen, dass er nicht so unantastbar ist, wie er sich gibt.

Aber… jeder hat einen Teil seines Lebens, der ihm zu schaffen macht, ob das die strenge McGonagall ist oder ein James Potter – es gibt immer etwas, wofür man sich schämt, was einem Sorgen bereitet. Und bei ihm sind es nun seine Eltern.

Merlin und Aggripa, er liebt sie, aber das ist nicht das Problem – das Problem ist, dass sie _sich_ nicht lieben. Er hat einmal, kurz bevor er in die zweite Klasse gekommen ist, an der Schlafzimmertür von Mr. und Mrs. Potter gelauscht und er hat gehört, wie seine Mutter gekeift hat: „Fahr zur Hölle!" und wie sein Vater erwidert hat, er hätte sich längst von ihr scheiden lassen, wenn James nicht wäre.

James glaubt, es sollte keine Anschuldigung gegen ihn sein, aber seit dieser Nacht glaubt er nicht mehr an die Liebe, er ist keiner von denen geworden, die die Eltern zusammenbringen wollen – er hat es genau in dieser Nacht aufgegeben, überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu wollen und genau deswegen will er noch so viel mehr.

Manchmal, da hat er das Gefühl, nur wenige würden seine Miene durchschauen und bei drei dieser Personen hat er nichts dagegen, weil er selbst es so wollte. Wenn er jemandem in dieser Welt vertraut, dann sind es seine drei Freunde: Peter, Remus, Sirius.

Manche – nun, die meisten – sagen, dass Peter nur mit den drei anderen befreundet sind, weil _sie_ zur Elite gehören. James hat das Gefühl, dass selbst Sirius, sein gefühlter Bruder, sein Gedankenpartner, so denkt, aber _er_ weiß, dass Peter selten seine Meinung sagt, weil er keinen Konflikt eingehen möchte. Peter liebt den Frieden und die Sicherheit und er würde nichts in der Welt dafür hergeben, dass Umstände sich ändern. Manchmal zuckt es so um Peters Mund und dann erkennt James, dass er kurz davor ist, Einspruch zu erheben. Und dann hält er sich zurück, gibt kein Kontra.

Manche nennen es Verlogenheit, James nennt es den Wunsch nach Seelenfrieden.

Und Remus. Remus, der immer zuhört, der immer milde bleibt, der nie böse mit einem wird, wenn man einen Fehler begeht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass es solche Menschen noch gibt, und er weiß, dass sein Freund ein Geschenk der Götter sein muss – James kann sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn Remus nicht Sirius und ihn im Zaum hielte.

Aber dann gibt es da noch jemanden – so scheint es zumindest für ihn – der hinter seine Fassade sehen kann.

Dieses eine Mädchen, das ihn fasziniert, durch seine eigensinnige Art.

Lily Evans ist unglaublich. Sie ist atemberaubend. Da ist zum einen ihr Aussehen, ihre tizianroten Haare, in sanften Korkenzieherlocken bis zu den Schultern gehend und ein starker Kontrast zu ihrer Alabasterhaut und ihren unglaublichen grünen Augen, mal sanftes Meeresrauschen, mal scharfe Smaragddolche.

Aber wenn es nur das wäre. Er will nicht bestreiten, dass sie attraktiv ist – vielleicht sogar schon _schön_ –, aber sie ist die einzige in Hogwarts, die Modelqualitäten hat.

_Es sind ihre verdammten Augen_, vermutet er öfter, _und ihre Art_, in letzter Zeit sogar jede Nacht, wenn auf die ruhigen Atemzüge seiner Mitbewohner horcht. Sie ist eine fantastische Frau. Wunderbar klug, schlagfertig, selbstkritisch, hübsch und tapfer und störrisch. Vor allem störrisch.

Ihre Augen sind die Fenster zu ihren Gedanken, zu ihren Gefühlen und wenn er ihre Augen auch manches Mal geschlossen sieht, in letzter Zeit, wenn sie seinen Blick streift, denkt er, dass sie ihn irgendwie… _bockig_ anblickt. Da ist etwas in ihren Augen, das sagt: _Du kriegst mich nicht klein._ James versteht, was sie meint, irgendwo, schließlich sind sie wohl Konkurrenten, beide seit diesem Jahr – mehr denn je – Vorreiter Hogwarts', James Quidditchkapitän, Charmeur und Marauder aus Überzeugung, Lily Jahrgangsbeste und Ballkönigin auf Ewig, die exzellenteste Studentin seit einem halben Jahrhundert und überaus bezaubernd – tja, um all dem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, müssen sie ja auch noch beide unheimlich populär sein.

Um sie herum ist immer ein Pulk kichernder Mädchen und sie anbetender Jungs. Meist hat sie einen ziemlich verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, so als stünde sie unter Strom, als erwarte sie hinter jeder Ecke einen Angriff, wenn sie unterwegs ist. Was ihn wundert. Schließlich gibt es hier mehr Jungs als ‚Menschen' (man siehe nur auf das Federvieh Mme. Pince oder Dumbledore! Er mag vielleicht ein Genie sein, aber das schließt Idiotie ja nicht aus.), die sich für sie aufopfern würden. Und vor nicht mal ein paar Wochen hätte er noch gedacht, dass sie ihm dann lächelnd danken würde, die Betonung auf _lächelnd_ liegend. Jetzt allerdings glaubt er, dass sie ihn verachtend anblicken würde, ihren „Retter in der Not", die Betonung auf _verachtend_ liegend. Und das wundert und ärgert ihn zugleich.

Hat sie nicht das perfekte Leben? Einmal, in der fünften Klasse, hat er gehört, wie zwei Mädchen von ihr geredet haben. Sie haben von ihrer Familie geschwärmt. Zwar Nichtmagier, aber in einem wunderschönen Haus lebend, ihr Vater gutaussehnend und charmant, ihre Mutter klug und liebevoll. Dann ist er von Sirius geholt worden, hat nur noch Fetzen „große Schwester", „schwarzhaarig" und „unfassbar" gehört.

Aber eigentlich will er doch eigentlich gar nicht über sie nachdenken, sagt er sich immer, wenn seine Blicke wieder auf ihre roten Haare fallen, und trotzdem tut er es in letzter Zeit, _viel zu oft_, und das nervt ihn (mehr sogar als die immer öfter geschehenen Wasserbomben-Anfälle Peeves'). Er sollte aufhören an Miss-ich-bin-so-perfekt-Evans zu denken. Das sollte er wirklich.


	3. Und doch

**Intermezzo, etwas, was einfach mal hier reinpasst – _Getrennt „Und doch…"_**

_„Wie können zwei Menschen, unterschiedlicher und doch ähnlicher als jemals zuvor, miteinander klar kommen? Entweder sie heiraten einander, sie werden beste Freunde oder sie töten sich. Und es ist klar, was es diesmal ist, nicht wahr? Aber dieses eine Mal wollten uns die Regisseure etwas auf der Nase herumtanzen. Sonst wäre diese Sache im sechsten Jahr nicht passiert. Aber es ist passiert. Ganz anders, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können." _

Ausschnitt aus Sirius Blacks Trauzeugenrede


	4. Irgendwann

Urknall, ein Phänomen, das die Welt verändert – Zusammen „…irgendwann"

**Urknall, ein Phänomen, das die Welt verändert – **_**Zusammen „…irgendwann"**_

Die beiden sind wie zwei Attraktionen, zwei Feuerwerkskörper, gefährlich und unberechenbar, hell und funkelnd, und ganz Hogwarts wartet nur darauf, dass sie explodieren, gemeinsam in den Himmel stieben und suchen in derselben Sekunde einen Unterschlupf, aus Angst vor der gewaltigen Macht wütender Funken. Lily Evans und James Potter gehören der Art von Personen an, vor denen man einfach Respekt hat, von Anfang an, und noch mehr Respekt, wenn man sie kennen lernt. Die Belesene mit den grünen Mandelaugen und der Quidditchfanatiker mit der Hand-in-die-Haare-Manier gehören zu der Art von Personen, die einfach zusammengehören und sie sind die Art von Person, die jung und ruhmreich sterben.

Da ist Lily Evans – wenn man nur eine Farbe sehen könnte, wenn man nur einmal von ihr hören würde – die wunderbare Vorzeigeschülerin, die Lehrerstreberin.  
Wenn man dann noch eine Farbe zugeschaltet bekäme, wäre sie die wunderbare Vorzeigeschülerin, die die Hauspunkte zusammenschleimt.  
Wenn man dann noch eine Farbe zugeschaltet bekäme, wäre sie die wunderbare Vorzeigeschülerin, die die Hauspunkte zusammenschleimt und die außerdem auch noch wunderschön und nett und liebenswert ist, erkennen.

Kaum jemand ist hier in Hogwarts in der Lage, die ganze überwältigende Persönlichkeit zu sehen. Was hat die Freundschaft zu Severus Snape, dem schleimigen Slyth-Außenseiter, zu bedeuten?  
Was war in ihrer Vergangenheit, wo hat Lily ihre Sturheit her, in so einem Eltern- beziehungsweise _Schwestern_haus wie ihrem? Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn niemand von dieser außergewöhnlichen jungen Frau weiß, noch niemand, doch irgendwann wird sie auftreten, auf der großen Bühne im Kampf gegen das Schlechte – obwohl man wohl kaum Gut und Böse trennen sollte, schließlich gibt es ohne Schatten auch kein Licht – und sie wird ruhmreich sein, auf eine Art, die jemand wie Lord Voldemort wohl niemand verstehen wird.

Der zweite Part in dieser Geschichte ist James Potter, charmant und intelligent und überaus witzig und gutaussehend und einfach _perfekt_. Sein Elternhaus ist vollkommen kaputt, sein bester Freund – fast sein Bruder wurde in seiner Kindheit bis aufs Schlimmste misshandelt, sein anderer bester Freund ist an Lykanthropie erkrankt und sein dritter bester Freund ist ein verdammter schleimiger Außenseiter – und er fühlt sich für alle diese Dinge verantwortlich. Es bring ihn um.

Vielleicht fürchtet sich deshalb gerade leer jeder vor dem herannahenden _Urknall_, wie als hätte Voldemort einen kleinen Gruß da gelassen – _Hey, Leuds, ich komme heute mal in Hogwarts vorbei und murks euch alle ab, ja? Gruß, Voldi_ –, vielleicht hat Lily keinen Speck mehr zum Frühstück bekommen – und vielleicht hat James auch nur zehn von elf Quaffeln heute morgen in die Ringe bekommen.  
Tatsache ist, dass das, was jetzt passieren wird, jeder schon gespürt hat, jeder wusste, dass sie explodieren würden und nun werden die beiden so umschwärmt, als wäre Hogwarts' Meute die Motte und Lily und James der Leuchtkörper.

Nur…dass es _so_ kommt, hätte wohl niemand erwartet.

Die rothaarige Schönheit will aus der Halle gehen und just in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und James kommt herein. Die beiden sehen sich für einen Moment direkt in die Augen und diesmal sind da keine geschlossenen Fenster – einfach nur Augenkontakt: in diesem kurzen, winzigkleinen Augenblick sehen sie sich selbst in der gegenüberstehenden Person, sie sehen das Puzzle-Teil, das ihnen die ganze Zeit gefehlt hat und dann – dann kommt es.

_Lily Evans_, zukünftige liebende Ehefrau von James Potter, Mutter von Harry Potter und stark einbezogene Zaubertränke- und Zauberkunstfrau im Phönix-Orden, ist sich nicht so sicher, was los ist und was sie fühlt. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Kribbeln, als würde eine Ameisenstraße über ihre Haut krabbeln – auf keine _schlechte_ Art und Weise, nur neu eben (wem laufen auch schon öfter mal Trillionen von Ameisen über den Körper?) – und sie hat das Gefühl, sie würde Funken sprühen. Dann sieht sie auf ihr Gegenüber, das plötzlich in Lilys Augen anders ist. So hat sie sich ihn noch nie vorgestellt. Als nervtötender Volltrottel? Ja, definitiv. Als Schlampen liebender Sexbessener? Oh ja, das springt einem schließlich direkt ins Auge. Als hübsche Quidditchspieler mit süßem Hintern? Nun… _ja_.  
Aber noch nie so. James Potter ist _mitnichten_ der Vater ihrer Kinder.

_James Potter_, zukünftiger Mitwisser über das Thema wahre und vorherbestimmte Liebe, liebender Ehegatte und Mitstreiter im Kampf für das Licht, ist immer noch von diesem Offenes-Fenster-Erlebnis verblüfft und schaut Lily stumm an, bis er bemerkt, dass seine Umgebung anfängt zu glühen. James ist sich nicht sicher, ob es eine optische Täuschung ist oder irgendetwas anderes – oder ob es wirklich eine magischer Moment ist. Und er starrt Lily an, genauso wie sie ihn anstarrt. Wie würden wohl seine Augen mit ihrem roten Haar aussehen?

_Albus Dumbledore_, allwissender Schulleiter und ebenso ein Mensch wie alle, mit starken und schwachen Eigenschaften, blickt auf seine Schüler hinab. Er lächelt, seine Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und ahnend, was in den Köpfen der angehenden Hexen und Zauberer vor sich geht. Zumindest kann er sich nun sicher sein, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hat. Sie gehören zusammen. Und sie sind gesegnet. Oder verflucht. Wie man es sehen will.

_Sirius Black_, bester Freund, zukünftiger Pate und Eine-schlechte-Zukunft-Habender ist verwirrt. Er hat vorher nicht bemerkt, dass sein _Homie _und Evans irgendetwas miteinander verbindet. Aber jetzt spürt er es, dieses unsichtbar-sichtbare Band, das um die beiden wirbelt und er spürt die Stimmung zwischen den beiden. Sirius wird _wohl _nie behaupten, dass er langlebige Lieben hatte, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nichts von diesem merkwürdigen Schmetterling-flattern-und-Steine-fallen-Gefühl weiß. Vermutlich liebt er sie alle. Er erkennt schnell, ob jemand verliebt ist. Und, _Mann_, sind die beiden vielleicht verschossen!

_Remus Lupin_, zukünftiger übrig gebliebener Marauder und als Werwolf geliebter Mann und Vater verschränkt die Armen ineinander und wartet ab. Er liebt seinen Beobachter-Posten und das hier ist interessanter als alles vorherige. Lily und James blicken sich immer noch an und sie sehen aus, als würden sie übersprudeln vor nicht ausgesprochenen Emotionen. Remus weiß, dass weder Lily, _Princess of Hogwarts_, noch James, _König über Hogwarts_, ein perfektes Leben haben, wie so viele es ihnen anhängen. Es ist vermutlich schwierig, gut auszusehen, intelligent und beliebt zu sein, von allen respektiert zu werden und dabei auch noch glücklich zu werden.

_Peter Pettigrew_, zukünftiger Überwanderer und Verräter, Mitmörder seines einzigen Freundes, der ihm vorbehaltlos vertraut hat, und Träger einer scheußlichen Frisur, ist verwundert, aber erfreut. Falls Lily Evans mit James zusammenkäme, wäre das nur für jeden von Vorteil. Lily war immer freundlich zu ihm und obwohl Peter eigentlich kein Fan von Veränderung ist – _manchmal ist es eben Zeit, die Seiten zu wechseln_. Schließlich ist es gut für ihn. Und für seine Freunde.

_Severus Snape_, exzellenter Zaubertränkebrauer und baldiger Spion für den Orden des Phönix' gibt auf. Er liebt seine Jugendfreundin immer noch – aber er gibt sich selbst die Schuld, dass sie jetzt James Potter – Erzrivale bis in den Tod – so anguckt, wie sie bisher noch nie jemanden angesehen hat. In diesem Blick ist alles mit drin, so verwirrend und irgendwie glücklich, sauer und merkwürdig ruhig, liebevoll und ekelnd. Er hat sich entscheiden müssen, zwischen einem hässlichen Typen mit merkwürdigen Zielen und grausamen roten Augen und einer liebevollen, freundlichen, energischen, rothaarigen Schönheit und er hat sich für das Monstrum entschieden. Jetzt muss er die Konsequenzen tragen. _Scheiße. _

_Der Rest _der Hogwarts'schen Schülerschaft ist sich nicht sicher, was sie denken soll – es ist wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus Irritation, Vorfreude, Gutmütigkeit, Wut und Eifersucht. Vor allem Eifersucht. (Abgesehen davon überlegt gerade Madam Pince – die natürlich auch geisteswendend von diesem Spektakel erfahren hat –, ob sie den süßen Potter-Jungen nicht doch etwas netter hätte behandeln sollen. Wenn sie es einer Person nicht gönnt, dann wohl dieser verzogenen Evans-Göre, die eh alles und jeden haben kann.)

„Potter."

„Evans."

Jeder hält in der großen Halle den Atem an und wartet gespannt.

Und dann geht Lily Evans einfach auf James Potter zu, hebt die Hand und gibt ihm eine schallende Backpfeife. Ihr schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, _Hey, alles cool, die finden das doch bestimmt richtig geil, dass ich das gemacht habe, stimmt's?_, und sie muss kurz ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
Aber vermutlich finden die das alle gar nicht so geil. Schließlich wird nicht alle Tage Hogwarts' hauseigener König geschlagen. Relativ hart geschlagen, dem roten Abdruck nach zu urteilen.

„Potter?" Er hält sich mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck die lädierte Wange.

„Ja, Evans?"

„Sag mal, tust du immer nur so, als würdest du denken, dass dir nicht nur Hogwarts plus mindestens einer Millionen Galleonen plus eine tolle Familie, sondern auch der Welt gehören sollte?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Evans." James starrt einen Moment zu Lily herunter (der Größenunterschied ist brisant, fällt ihm auf. Wenn er sie jemals küssen wollte, würde das kompliziert werden. Rein prinzipiell…nicht, dass er sie küssen _will_… nur, _falls_…) und versteht dann, dass Lily in ihm auch den Prinz Charming sieht. „Aber du hast vergessen, zu sagen, dass auch noch alle hier mir zu Füßen liegen – freiwillig, natürlich – und noch dazu zehn Anwesen auf der ganzen Welt verteilt meinem Besitz angehören."  
„Verzeih, mein Herr und Gebieter." Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, so wie Sirius es immer tut und sagt plötzlich mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, der James verstört: „Warum tust du das? Wirst du dich jemals mit irgendetwas zufrieden geben, _James_?"

James sieht Lily nicht an, er guckt irgendwo in die Ferne. Beide haben schon längst vergessen, dass sie in der Großen Halle sind und dass jeder in Hogwarts das Spektakulum beobachtet. Und James ist wütend. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber er ist es. Wusste der Urknall, wieso er knallte?

„Das geht dich nichts an. Und was willst du mir schon sagen, Miss Ich-hab-alles-bin-aber-trotzdem-voll-nett-und-lieb-Evans?" James ist plötzlich in Abwehrhaltung und Lily schaut ihn verblüfft an.

„Ich will es nur verstehen."

Irgendwie schafft sie es nicht mehr, stur zu sein und um ehrlich zu sein, jetzt momentan findet sie es nicht schlimm, mit ihm zu reden – es fällt ihr schwer, böse zu sein, sie weiß nur nicht, warum. Bisher hat sie es immer noch geschafft, auf jeden sauer zu sein, auf den sie sauer sein wollte und jemand der sie ‚_Miss Ich-hab-alles-bin-aber-trotzdem-voll-nett-und-lieb-Evans_' nennt, gehört wohl eindeutig in die Sparte der Leute, bei der sie eh kein Problem hat, sauer auf sie zu sein, denn schließlich hat sie auch ausnahmsweise einen Grund dafür.

„Ach, du willst es verstehen, ja, Evans? Noch ein weiterer Kummerkastenfall für deine Pseudo-Psychiatrie? Soll ich dir was sagen? Was du, was mich im Moment ankotzt? Du und dein beschissener ‚Ich-will-wissen-was-in-dir-vorgeht-James'-Anfall. Wo kommt der so plötzlich her, huh? Du mit deinem tollen Vater und deiner tollen Mutter und deiner tollen Schwester, die für dich bestimmt immer alles getan hat und dich geliebt hat – was willst du mir da sagen, Evans?" Er betont ihren Namen auf eine merkwürdige – schlechte – Art und Weise.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter." Lily sieht ihn an, empört und verletzt, als hätte sie es tatsächlich getroffen. Als ob sie sich wirklich von ihm verletzten lasen würde… als ob Lily ihn jemals hassen würde, weil er sie angreift. Aber Lily sieht James weiterhin mit diesem mitfühlenden und trotzdem wütenden Ausdruck an, er überlegt, ob Hass vielleicht doch aus der Ferne entstehen kann.

Wenn, dann ist Lily Evans wohl das beste Beispiel dafür. Nun – zumindest ist Hass ein leidenschaftliches Gefühl, nicht wahr?

„Ich hasse dich auch, Evans", antwortet James daher nur, ihr dabei in die Augen sehend. Es tut ich nicht Leid in dem Sinne – er hat schließlich Recht – aber sie wollte ihm nur helfen, sie war ehrlich zu ihm…

Und da das Offenes-Fenster-Erlebnis anscheinend noch immer andauert, durchzuckt Lily plötzlich die Schlafzimmer-Szene im Hause Potter.

_Siehst du das, was ich sehe, Lily? Siehst du, warum ich nicht darüber reden will? Kannst du mich verstehen, Lily? Sag Ja._

„Verzeih, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. War keine Absicht", meint sie mit sanfter Stimme. Lily sieht ihn an, sieht ihn nur an und das ist vermutlich der wirkliche Urknall, der Anfang vom Ende, die Zeit für eine neue Ära.

- _Absorbiert eine Explosion – wie der Urknall, bei der die Erde entstanden ist – Kraft, Lily?  
- Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Mr Stone? Ich wart ja schließlich nicht dabei. Sie etwa?  
- Nun, nein, aber ich würde gern wissen, was du dazu denkst.  
- Bestimmt ist es schwierig für den Urknall, so viel zerstören, um so viel Neues zu machen das kriegt der bestimmt nicht alleine hin. Er muss Hilfe bekommen.  
- Da hast du wohl Recht. was denkt ihr dazu, Kinder?_

Plötzlich fühlt sie sich müde, so ausgelaugt und sie hält sich an James' Arm fest – er ist warm – und das ist so ein angenehmes, lullendes Gefühl, kein plötzlicher Kraftverlust mehr.  
„Klar Evans. Aber für einen Ausversehen-habe-ich-dich-geschlagen-Schlag war der echt gut – und für ein Mädchen." James grinst unverschämt – kein weinender, kleiner, lauschender Junge mehr –, und nimmt die Hand, die noch immer seinen Hemdärmel umklammert – das Übelkeitsgefühl ist zwar weg, aber merkwürdig fühlt sie sich immer noch – und küsst Lilys Handinnenfläche.

„Wir sehen uns, Evans."

„Das denke ich auch. Leider", meint Lily und weiß irgendwie nicht, wo ihre übliche Distanz ist.  
Ihre Handfläche prickelt. Sie hat ein echtes, ein ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hey, Leute – hat irgendjemand zufällig einen Amboss dabei, damit ich mich erschlagen kann? Sterbehilfe, sonst verrecke ich irgendwann noch an Potter! Bitte?!", ruft sie scherzeshalber und die ersten fangen an, leise zu kichern.

Sirius fasst sich als erster und sagt laut:

„Hey, Evans – wie wär's? Wir treffen uns heute Abend bei 'nem netten Candlelight-Dinner und überzeugen dann, wie wir dich vor'm Suzuid… Sizuud… ähm, also… _Selbstmordversuch _abhalten können, ja?"

Jetzt lachen alle. Sirius blickt zu Lily und sieht, wie sie leise giggelt. Vielleicht ist die doch nicht so eine Schleimerin, wie er all die Jahre gedacht hat schließlich ist Prongs in sie verknallt. Also muss sie toll sein – stimmt's?

Und damit wollen wir Hogwarts fürs erste auch verlassen. Bis ein junge mit schwarzem, ungebändigtem Haar hier her kommen wird. Ein Junge mit grünen – grasgrün, flaschengrün, froschgrün, smaragdgrün, slytheringrün – Augen und einer runden Brille auf einem der Boote über den See mit dem Riesenkraken schippern wird. Er wird das Werk zweier Zauberer sein. Zauberer, die für eine bessere Welt ihr Leben gelassen haben, für ihren geliebten Sohn.  
Der Sohn wird zwar davon nichts wissen, sonst wäre er wohl bei Dudley geblieben, aber so will es das Schicksal nicht.

Denn der endgültige Urknall wird aufgebaut auf kleinen Schritten, auf kleinen Taten – ein erschlagener Troll, ein Trimagisches Turnier, ein erster Kuss. Er wird das Werk beenden, das seine Eltern begonnen haben und sie werden für immer über ihn wachen.

_Es entsteht die Vorstellung einer grünäugigen jungen Frau mit weißen Flügeln, und einem sanft lächelnden Mann, der einen Arm und die Taille der Frau gelegt hat. Sie sehen beide nach unten, auf einer fluffigen Wolke, auf der sie sitzen._

Als letztes soll nur noch gesagt werden, dass James Thomas Potter wohl ziemlich reizend sein kann, wenn er will. Und dass ebenjener seiner angebetenen, rothaarigen Schönheit den letzten, todesbringenden Stoss geben wird – und zwar in Form eines wunderhübschen sonnengelben Topas', der in einem filigranen Platinring eingearbeitet sein wird. Zumindest, wenn man den abertausenden Gemälden Vertrauen schenken darf.

Die reden bekannterweise viel, wenn die Gänge Hogwarts' lang sind.

Und, _Mann_, sind die lang.


End file.
